Conventionally, in order to determine the properness of the quantity of refrigerant inside a refrigerant circuit of an air conditioning apparatus configured as a result of a heat source unit having a compressor, a heat source-side heat exchanger and a receiver and a utilization unit having a utilization-side expansion valve and a utilization-side heat exchanger being interconnected via a liquid refrigerant connection pipe and a gas refrigerant connection pipe, the air conditioning apparatus is operated under a predetermined condition (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-023072). As this operation under a predetermined condition, there is, for example, operation where the degree of superheating of the refrigerant in the outlet of the utilization-side heat exchanger functioning as an evaporator of the refrigerant is controlled such that it becomes a positive value and where the pressure of the refrigerant on the low pressure side of the refrigerant circuit is controlled such that it becomes constant.